His Love For Me Runs Deep
by Generation's Incarnation
Summary: Supposed sequel to "Scarlett Johamster's Insistence". Shirakage continues to ponder how much she feels for Danger Mouse, despite him being too kooky for her. But a cold rainy night out in a Pub melts her sardonic heart when she confronts a drunken, sick DM, and the Japanese White Tailed Mouse ends up carrying him back to Danger HQ. Could her heart possibly melt even further?


**A/N: This is a sequel to my previous DM fanfiction story, "Scarlett Johamster's Insistence". After watching the 2006 James Bond film, Casino Royale, I got a bit turned on as I saw the part where Bond was suffering from cardiac arrest after his drink was poisoned. If you read through this story, you'd understand where I went in getting my inspirations from.**

**His Love For Me Runs Deep**

For the 2nd night in a row, it was windy, rainy and cold in London again. The spring flowers of April were desperately clinging to the ivy branches around my favorite pub in town, which featured a festive Japanese Sakura celebration with sake, cuisine, and other alcoholic drinks.

Though I didn't really believe that I was the type of headstrong single woman who'd come down to a public place [alone and unescorted], I eventually dined and popped in here for a small drink from time to time after work. This routine also gave me the opportunity to grow more accustomed to the city since I moved here from America.

The good news for me today was that the cold pouring rain kept many customers away from the pub this evening. But the uncomfortable news...? A red hooded figure sitting at the far end of the bar table from my seated stool...seemed to look unwell after ordering a lot of drinks. I couldn't see his face due to the hood's cover over his head. However, I did hear how shallow his breathing sounded to my large white mouse ears.

"Sir," the ocelot species bartender addressed him suddenly. "I think you'd better not order another Sidecar Heartache." **(A/N: Yes, I embellished the name of the alcoholic drink, Sidecar with something more symbolic to the story. Got a problem with it?)** "You'll only make your illness worse."

As the ocelot bartender tried to gather the empty shot glasses from around the veiled customer, Said groaning customer began to stifle a harsh coughing fit into his hooded robe's long red sleeve. And the bartender nearly dropped the collected glasses onto the hardwood floor as an extremely loud sneeze from the depressed figure startled the silence inside the Pub.

"_**Hhh-heh-AAACHOOOOO!"**_

Several people who were sitting at dining tables behind us halted their conversations with each other and turned to the source of the disruptive noise. The face veiled figure sniffled wetly before exhaling more shuddering breaths. "_Snf._ Do pardon bme, everyone." He muttered loudly. "I've caught up a terrible cold tonight."

I shook my head with an unsurprised realization about the hooded customer's identity. "What are you doing here, Nezu-chan?"

He stiffened with a sharp inhale of breath while keeping very still on his bar stool. Then he turned his face covered head to me and lifted the hood up to reveal himself.

My blue eyes widened at the sight of the World's Greatest Secret Agent. His amber eye, normally full of brightness and focus, portrayed a dull sluggish drowsiness to his sense of alertness. His cheeks sported a flushed dark pink, indicating his intoxicated state. And a rack of shivers had Danger Mouse huddling his arms for warmth from time to time.

I got up from my stool to examine him more closely. God... His clothes were drenched from the rain storm outside. And being this close to him now meant that I could hear him take short miserable exhaling breaths for each of his congested sniffles.

I had never seen him nearly as sick as a dog before. And I guess the shock on my face increased the poor mouse's heart to feel more pitiful and upset. Danger Mouse's welled up eye and trembling lip seemed to be at the tipping point of an emotional bawl fest.

"Shirakage..." his hoarse voice croaked softly. To his luck, he had to turn away from me again to sneeze several times into his snot covered red sleeve. "_Choo! Choo! Choo! Choo! Choo!"_

"Bless you," I said as he finished from the fit and raised his dizzy head. When I placed my mouse paw against his tiny brow, I frowned with concern. "Danger Mouse, you're temperature is high. Real high. What are you, crazy!?" I was starting to scold him instinctively for being so stupid. "You shouldn't even be outdoors with that boiling fever!"

His unfocused, glazed eye continued to stare beyond my glare. Shit. The alcohol and his fever had already left him in a foggy daze. I don't think he'd even heard a word I just said.

"Alright, you," I huffed after paying for both of our tabs. "Time to get you back to HQ before Pen-chan decides to strap you to your bed for a week."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had to hand it to my idiot of mouse stalkers: the car driving agent really knows when to leave his vehicle at his Danger Flat's hanger deck before taking a walk to drink heavily at a pub.

That didn't stop my Timothy Dalton minded eyes from rolling...when one of the gadgets in DM's belt featured a Sir Roger Moore's styled mechanical hand holding up an umbrella over our heads (For the love of my sane emo side, somebody _please_ remove some kookiness out of his personality! I'm not surprised if I consider my 2nd lifetime profession giving me the kowaii attitude of Dr. Bernadette Maryann Rostenkowski Wolowitz from my real world's hit American sitcom, "The Big Bang Theory").

Regardless of the details in my narration, I had to carry the fainted secret agent back to the Danger Flat. And although the robot hand wielding umbrella was saving us the trouble from getting soaked by the freezing rain, the weather's chilly wind left my poor stalker on my back shivering like mad. Even his breathing sounded uneven in my right mouse ear.

"Sh-Shirakage..." he mumbled as his voice shuddered along with his body. "I'm...I'm...r-r-r-really...c-c-cold..."

I stoically stared up at the dark clouds in the sky as its liquid compounds pelted down on the ground and nearby objects around us. "I can tell, Nezu-kun. Your bare paws which are grasping my exposed neck are freezing. And your teeth is chattering up a storm."

"_**HrrrRRRTCHOOO!"**_ Danger Mouse sneezed sharply into the night air.

"Bless you," I said quietly as he sniffled. "Thanks for turning your head away from my ear and shoulder."

"_Snf. Snffle. _'M sorry," he apologized. "I hope you don't regret getting dragged into any trouble once we arrive at HQ, Darling."

I piffled at him. "What, am I supposed to be scared about something, Nezu-San?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My jaw opened widely as I stared at a frowning Colonel K hologram in the infirmary. "Say 'what' again, K Taisa sir!?"

"Great Scott, Professor Shirakage Mouse! Haven't you heard the news from Professor Squawkencluck!?" He exclaimed seriously. "The Tsarfish had poisoned Danger Mouse on his previous mission last week! Danger Bug, who was partnering up with him and Penfold at the time, managed to neutralize the toxin in his bloodstream and saved his life. And even though the three of them returned to Britain safely, DM was ordered to be put on restricted bedrest for two weeks, and not leave the Flat until he was officially discharged by Dr. Johnson."

I sweatdropped towards the information and groaned. "Your cocky favorite and best secret agent snuck out of here and went for a drink, right?" '_ . . . .Baka!'_

As the mantra ended in my Inner Self's head, a bedridden DM coughed a couple of times into a phlegm soaked tissue before releasing a sexy trio of muffled sneezes. "_Huh...het'choo! Choo! Choo! Snf."_

"Very disappointing, DM," Colonel K lectured the sniffling mouse sternly. "Dr. Johnson said that you wouldn't be well enough to go merrily about outside for another 5 days. Now, your misjudged mischief has made you catch cold from the poorly rain tonight."

Nezu-chan opened his mouth to reply. But another insistent sneeze exploded from his hunched form. "_Huh-__**ETCHH!"**_

"K Taisa," I said icily but politely. "May I have your permission to talk to Danger Mouse alone? It's about to get very dramatic in here."

The holographic chinchilla nodded in agreement towards my request. His narrow gaze shifted towards DM and he chided slyly, "You're going to get it now, Nice Chap!" Then he ended the transmission, leaving the two of us alone in the infirmary.

I kept my expression hidden from his line of sight and slowly approached his hospital bed. "How did the Tsarfish poison you, Nezu-chan?" I asked him, using a scornfully low tone in my voice.

He sniffed wetly again. "Laced drink. When Penfold, Danger Bug and I were undercover at a party in Budapest."

I suddenly raised my head, allowing him to see the weeping glare on my face.

"Oh, Good Grief," he lamented with a grimace. "Oh, no. Shira-San, please don't cry." He begged to me desperately. "I'm dreadfully sorry. I didn't think you'd worry over me like this. Besides, you know I always fail to get you to like me."

"**SHUT UP, YOU SON OF A RAT!"** I yelled at him angrily as more tears ran down my furry face. "**YOU COULD HAVE DIED, NEZU-KUN! DIED! DO YOU HEAR ME!?"**

I pounded a frustrated fist against the center of his chest. But it barely hurt him at all. He didn't even wince from the impact. And his solemn silent stare was enough to drain the anger out of my system. Not knowing how else I could afflict any other pain on him, I remained frozen towards his gaze until he pulled me into an embrace.

"I'm truly sorry," he apologized again softly. "I was afraid to die during my nearly ill fated mission. When I went under cardiac arrest, I was thinking of you...and how my only regret was that I wouldn't be able to see your fiery, beautiful face in my final seconds."

I sobbed out a laugh. "You sappy idiot! Stop showing off to me like that."

"Shush, Shirakage Mouse," he snapped firmly above my black haired mouse head. "I still think you're not taking my story seriously."

"Damn right, I'm not!" I retorted brokenly. "How can I believe what you're saying if I, _myself,_ am denying my own feelings for you!?"

I felt my tender stalker gently rub my back in soothingly long circles. "There there, my self aware Love. I've made it back to London alive, right?"

The assured mood left the moment around us, as Colonel K's hologram popped up again suddenly.

"Oh! Did I mention that DM suffered 2 or 3 second degree burns on his body, and nearly suffocated in a fire at a Goth Topic store while trying to save a specific gift in the building's inventory for you, Prof. Shirakage?"

"COLONEL K!" Nezu-chan hollered at his boss in mortified embarrassment. "WHY ARE YOU MAKING THINGS WORSE FOR ME, SIR!?"

"It was Prof. Squawkencluck's idea, DM," he answered nonchalantly. "She insisted that Shirakage must learn what had happened to you of late...or else she'll post a picture of you getting a face full of yogurt on the internet."

"AAUUGGHH! ENOUGH, COLONEL! PLEASE!" Danger Mouse squealed as his face flamed a darker shade of red.

"Thank you, K Taisa," I replied graciously to the blabbermouth chinchilla as I raised my head from Nezu-Chan's chest. "If that is everything in your cocky agent's report, then please give Professor Squawkencluck my deepest regards."

"Will do, Prof. Shirakage. Carry on." And his hologram signed off again.

I could feel DM's body fidget from underneath my pressed legs. Typical...Guy. They always get nervous when their One True Lady friend gets angry once their concealed secrets were out in the open. My paw's thumb could also feel his pulse accelerating, as it had somehow crawled its way into his own paw and wrist.

"Daniel [Danger Mouse] O'Malley," I warned him with a draconian tone in my voice. "I'm going to begin a 10 second countdown. Before I reach 1 or 0, you'd better reveal your burned fur spots to me. If you leave any of them out from the truth, then so help me, I will tackle you to the floor and strip search you myself!"

He gulped in silent terror and squeaked. "R-Right. A-As you wish, M-Madam."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sighed in defeat as I saw every burnt spot on his body. Has it been a long night already? Because I was becoming weary over the fact that all of Danger Mouse's burns were located in his most ticklish areas. It had been hectic for me when I reassured him to strip down to his boxers so that I could see his injuries.

"_**HE'EHISHHH!"**_ He sneezed huskily, the drafty air chilling his exposed fur and skin. "Shirakage, may I please put my nightclothes back on? I'm really dreading the cold here."

My face averted my contemplating glare to the side. The way DM snuffled heavily from his caught cold; how his nostrils would flare widely, then sniffle wetly as another apparent tickle contorted his face comically.

And it wasn't Nezu-Chan's breathy, uneven gasps that were beginning to burn my face and getting me into a sudden mood for forbidden sexual arousal. It was the gift that I was currently gripping in my hand, my tightened fist lowered down to my side. The item that Danger Mouse had risked his life to save from the Goth Topic fire: Inside the velvet box, was a necklace. The chain was silver, and it had a pretty blue colored comet in the center. But it also displayed a red colored meteorite trying to split from the comet's downwards path.

A smile betrayed my angry outer layer. That moron sure knows how to buy a girl beautiful jewelry.

"What the blazes is the matter with you, Danger Mouse!?" Colonel K's voice interrupted my thoughts, as his hologram yelled behind my back and towards the shivering stripped agent. "You're in the presence of a Lady! I order you to put your nightclothes back on immediately!"

"But sir, I didn't choose to undress myself in front of Shirakage!" Nezu-chan defended honestly to his Boss.

"I thought you were done bothering us, K Taisa," I weighed in with an edgy tone, as I turned to face the annoying chinchilla.

"Oh. Hello again, Prof. Shirakage," he addressed me pleasantly. "Just wanted to add that Jeopardy Mouse was the one who rescued DM from the Goth Topic fire." Colonel K held out his phone to show me a picture of my purple haired cousin carrying an unconscious DM in her arms like a passed out Damsel.

I blinked in dubious amazement at the photo. Wow. Just like in that old Simpson's episode where Mr. Burns dated a younger female police officer. And I'm seeing a similar choreographed pose by these two mice. Fancy that. Nice.

"**AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"** Danger Mouse's aggravated yell of outrage reverberated throughout Headquarters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sharing DM's infirmary bed was the only way I could help the humiliated agent simmer down...and prevent him from beating up his commanding officer.

"Would you prefer me to take care of K Taisa for you, Nezu-Kun?" I offered sweetly, a mocking grin still spread out on my face.

"Shira-San," he growled between clenched teeth. "Shush. I forbid you to defend my honor, which will only end badly for the both of us."


End file.
